Waiting
by NoProb101
Summary: When he was ten, it was just a crush, but now that he's twenty, is it something more? LeafGreenShipping, rated T just in case.


**Okay, here's a one-shot I thought of while doing my math homework. It's my first one-shot too!**

**Just a quick question, how many of you have found yourselves awake at 1:30 in the morning reading a fan-fic? I want to make sure I'm not insane.**

**This story is in a world where Pokémon don't exist. **

**Okay, I present to you… ****Waiting****; my first ever fan-fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or the talent of creating ways to do a disclaimer.**

**Waiting**

Every day, of every week and every month, for ten whole years. Ten whole years of waiting, and waiting. I have waited on this same park bench, for ten years, for just one reason, one reason only.

This is the place, where I met her, and where she left me. I met her ten years ago, but she left me ten years ago. That was the happiest year I can remember, but also the saddest.

_(Flashback)_

_I was skate-boarding along the concrete in the park when I was ten. I had spiky, auburn hair that was always out of control. I was a total snob, with a smirk, permanently glued to my face._

_I was skating with my three best friends, Drew, Ash, and Paul. All of us had elbow, knee, and chin pads; in case we fell, which was never the case. Ash was wearing a red helmet that threw off his clothes color scheme that consisted of white and blue. Drew was wearing a purple helmet; it matched his clothes, but not his cabbage-green hair. Paul had a black helmet, which completely matched his personality and color scheme._

_Ash was my friend because I could never be called dense when he was around. Paul was around because, unless you get him angry, he was really fun to talk to. Drew was stuck up, had super glued a cheesy grin to his face, was full of himself, and liked to mess with people; basically, he was a green-haired version of myself._

_I realized that it was getting late, and my Grandfather wanted me home before dark._

_"I'll see you guys later!" I yelled to my friends, as I grew aware of the time. I slid to a stop and kicked my skateboard into my left arm._

_They stopped their skateboards and turned to face me; two with a smile, and one with his always expressionless face._

_My raven haired friend was the first and only to reply, "Okay Gary! See you later!"_

_Paul grunted and Drew just nodded and, unusually, left without another word. They resumed their skateboarding, and I started walking the opposite way, toward my Grandfather's Lab._

_On my way back, I noticed a girl my age sitting on a bench, reading a book. She was a beautiful brunette, that apparently loved the color green. She had a long, green shirt that flowed out-ward, and a green headband in her hair. _

_I may have only been ten but I had flirted with a lot of girls._

_This particular girl though, made my heart flip when I saw her._

_I adjusted into my play-boy attitude, and threw my skateboard in front of me. My main show off attempt was to jump onto the skateboard, and smoothly slide until I was close enough to flirt with them._

_I hopped onto my skateboard and the unthinkable happened. My left foot had only halfway landed on the board; causing me to slip and fall of my skateboard._

_I had been skateboarding all my life, and not once has Gary Oak fallen off his skateboard! That is, until now._

_I had face-planted into the dirt by the concrete path; right in front of the girl I was going to flirt to._

_'How could that happen? I've never slipped-up before.' _

_The girl had looked up from her book to see me in the dirt, and for the first time ever, I was embarrassed. I could already feel myself blushing as she put her book down and rushed over to me._

_I sat up, and pushed my skateboard to the side of me. 'You're dead to me' I mentally told it._

_I then noticed that the girl had outstretched her hand toward me. I looked up at her, and noticed her green eyes. Everything about her seemed to be perfect._

_"Hello, my hand is getting tired!" She snapped in the nicest tone possible ._

_"Oh, sorry." I replied sheepishly. I took her hand and she pulled me up._

_"Quite a fall you took." She said, picking up my skateboard for me._

_She was definitely different. She is the only girl I have ever met that has not asked me about my Grandfather in the first ten seconds I knew them. _

_She handed me my skateboard, and I locked it between my side and my left arm._

_"Oh! I'm Leaf by the way." She smiled a warm smile. _

_I jerked my hand out in front of me in a sudden movement, startling Leaf, "Gary Oak."_

_She looked at me awkwardly and then shook my hand._

_"Are you possibly the son of Professor Oak?" She asked as we walked over to the bench she was previously sitting at._

_All the hope I had in me vanished. I hated when people compared me to my Grandfather. I was almost certain that she was different, but I guess I was wrong._

_My Grandfather was a world famous scientist and poet. Sometimes I wish he wasn't though. He never had time for me, and because my parents died, he was all the family I had left._

_I had completely forgotten all my pick-up lines. It usually would have been something like, "Can I get a picture of you so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"_

_"Uh… yeah." I said. I mentally face-palmed. I really wanted to change the topic, "I see you like to read." Nope. Still no pick-up lines._

_She noticed my glance the thin book and grabbed it from the bench and hid it behind her._

_"That, oh it's nothing!" She waved her arm frantically in front of me._

_I knew how to get past this, "What kind of place is that to put a poster?" I said, looking over her shoulder._

_She turned around and asked, "Wha-"_

_She stopped talking as I snatched the small book out of her hand. I held it in the air, thankfully I was slightly taller than her._

_She frantically jumped up in attempt to grab the book I had raised even higher._

_She pleaded, "Please Gary! Give it back!"_

_"Clam down, Leafy." I mentally patted myself on the back for the nickname._

_She eventually stopped jumping and gave up, planting herself on the bench. I lowered the book to my eye sight and read the title, "Pokémon Adventures" it read._

_She snatched from me and stuffed it out of my view._

_"There, you happy you know now?" Her voice was cracking, and I could tell that she had kept this a secret for a very long time._

_'Pokémon? She reads Pokémon?' I kept chanting to myself._

_"Leafy… I like Pokémon too." I heard myself say._

_She looked up from the ground in shock and looked into my eyes, "Really?" She asked, regaining her voice._

_I smiled and nodded. I had never told anyone that before, but it felt nice. _

_"Is Bulbasaur number one in the Pokedex?" I asked, hoping that came out as I had meant it to._

_"Bulbasaur is my favorite starter! I love them more than anything!" She squealed. I took note of this._

_"Are you sure you don't love me more, Leafy?" I questioned her, inching closer to her._

_'Success!' I complimented myself._

_She sighed at me and pushed me away, "Gary, two things; I'm not going to fall for you because I know you're the play-boy type, and two, don't call me Leafy."_

_"C'mon Leafy, who wouldn't want to fall in love with Gary Oak?" I asked with a smile._

_She chuckled to herself, "Someone like me." Was her effective comeback._

_I knew she wouldn't give up. "Okay then, let's start as friends then." I suggested, not letting her leave without some kind of bond between us._

_She thought to herself for a while. Then she answered in, "Only if you don't flirt with me." _

_I put my hands into my pockets and laughed, "No promises." _

_We both laughed for a while when I realized, it was getting dark! My grandpa would kill me!_

_"Crap!" I said under my breath, just quiet enough so Leaf wouldn't hear."Leafy, I have to go." Her laugh stopped suddenly._

_We stood in silence until I had an idea, "How about I meet you back here tomorrow around five?" I asked, hoping her answer would be a yes._

_"No promises!" She laughed and skipped out of my sight._

_(End of Flashback)_

Every day for 364, she showed up. I learned that, aside from Pokémon, she loved poetry. I used to write her poems, and she would love them.

SHe was the only person, besides my friends, that didn't want to be my friend just for my Grandfather.

But on that 364th day that I knew her, she said that she would be moving away. After she told me, she ran away crying, and I never saw her again.

I had tried to forget her, and returned to be the normal player I was. However, I never felt the same about any girl. A few years ago, I stopped asking out girls.

I decided to re-read the poem I had written this morning.

_It started out full of joy and glee, but that ended very shortly._

_I know she has her own life to live, and I should set her free. But as I sit here in the rain, I am full of jealousy. _

_What about those she's met along her way, and the people she travels with, every day?_

_It keeps pouring down, _

_In sync with the frown, I know is planted upon my expression._

_What can I do, to rid this horrid depression?_

_When I was around her, my heart would race,_

_I could barely keep with the pace._

_I remember her clearly, in my mind,_

_It makes me wish I could turn back time._

_I wish I could stop this rhyme, but it was one of her favorite things,_

_I wish it could bring me back, my dreams._

I know that I was only 10 at the time, but I missed Leaf so much.

I was deep in thought when a girl asked me, "Mind if I sit?"

Without looking up from the paper, I shook my head.

I felt her sit down beside me, and saw her pull out a book.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "You seem lost in thought; want to talk about it?"

"Why should I tell you?" I shot back at her. I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

I could tell that she shrugged, "Just an offer."

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk, but I felt like I needed to.

"Ten years ago, I met this one girl. She moved just before I had known her a year. It was just a crush back then, but now that I'm older I think I might be in-"

"Love?" She cut me off.

I opened my eyes wide and turned to find myself looking into emerald green eyes, "I might be in love with you too Gary." She smiled and closed her book. _"Pokémon Adventures" _The same book that she had been reading when we met ten years ago.

"Leaf?" Her hair was long, and the same color as Leaf's, and I'm taller than her by just a little. She had her hair up, tied by a green hair-tie, and she was wearing a long green shirt, and black jeans.

_'It must be her.'_

"Hello Gary, how've you been?"

'_It is her!'_

I hugged Leaf immediately after I knew it was her, and she hugged me back.

"I can't believe it!" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded over my shoulder, "Me either. I never thought you'd remember me."

I laughed, "Is that an insult?"

She laughed too, "Yep!"

We let go of each other and, after we stopped laughing, found ourselves at a loss of words, as we stared into each other's eyes.

After a while, I knew exactly what to ask. "Hey Leaf?"

"What is it?" She confusedly asked.

I smirked, "Do you still love Pokémon?"

She lightly punched me on the arm, "Still your old self, huh Gary?"

I shrugged and handed her the poem I had written earlier.

She read the poem and a strange expression spread across her face.

I felt like she didn't like it, "It may not be the best, but-"

Leaf grabbed my head and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, kind of. I was too shocked to know what to do.

She just as quickly ended our first kiss as soon as she started it.

_'Who would have thought she'd be the one who kissed me?'_

"I love it." She said, not daring to look me in the eye again.

"As much as you love Pokémon?" I asked.

She lightly chuckled, "Yeah, as much as I love Pokémon."

I threw my arm around her shoulders, catching her off guard, '

"How about as much as you love me?" I had meant to ask this in a flirtatious tone, but it came out more serious than I had meant it to.

She looked back up to me and blushed madly, "I think I love you a little bit more than this."

I smiled, and so did she.

"So, Gary…" She started.

I was confused by her tone of voice, "What?"

"Have anything to say to me?" I flinched and she continued, "or is your ego to important?"

"Leafy," I sighed, "Even though we knew each other for less than a year, you know me too well."

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, "I know."

**So this is my first one shot. **

**I think Leaf and Gary are a little OOC, but I think it's fairly good for my first one.**

**Also, I put a poll on my Profile about Original Pokémon Starters; just so you know.**

**I typed this really fast, and I never went over it so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to let me know! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Lastly: Was this a Yay or Nay?**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-101**


End file.
